


Don't stop

by ZerosWaifu



Category: Rockman X | Mega Man X
Genre: Grinding, Kissing, Megaman X AU, Other, Sex, They/them pronouns for X (rockman), Zero is such a little bab in this he wants to be broken and dominated, humping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-07
Updated: 2020-05-07
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:20:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24051994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZerosWaifu/pseuds/ZerosWaifu
Summary: Medieval au Master X tops Servant Zero
Relationships: X/Zero (Rockman)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 10





	Don't stop

**Author's Note:**

> I dont know what century this is but like I love medieval aus so have a sex with X topping bab Zero  
> I also don't know what to use for they/them prince/princess so master X but most ppl just call them prince is

Prince X merely asked for Zero to come into his room and check on a few things, that is what he was told so as a servant to the one who saved his life not that many years ago he needn't think twice for he owed more then his life to his master.

“yes master, you called for me?”

“I'll be right there!” they shouted from somewhere in the big ornate bedroom that was overly decorated with gold, he walked on the marbled floor further towards the middle of the room; a large bed sat at the center back wall with red fabric hanging from the ceiling draping the snowy bed in dark red, Zero liked it it was very pleasing to the eyes and he always thought red was a fancy color but never in his days did he think he could pull it off on himself.

“would you like me to stand around or aid you?” He didn't know what X was doing on the other side of the curtains that separated part of the large room.

“no no here I come,” almost on cue X appeared from the other side with a broom, sitting it aside and dusting themself off. “sorry I took long.”

X always like to do things for themself and cleaning was something the family maid almost didn't do in here, X was the one sweeping the floors and cleaning the furniture in this room. The royal family just allowed it but that kinda bothered Zero that his masters needs weren't being tend to like he would appreciate.

(But that wasn't up to him and his wants didn't matter so he stayed hush.)

“Excuse my tongue master but we have the maid for a reason.” he leaned his head a bit in question to why any member of the royal family would clean their own room when help was always willing to do so, even him because that was literally his job.

“it's fine, I wanted to, I'm not gonna let the maids and servants do all the work. I like to give them a break every now and then.”

Zero sighed smiling, bless X heart. Such a kind and gentle soul.

“I'm one of those servant's and need I remind you i love to work? It is one of the things I actually enjoy.”

They just smirked taking his hand and kissed his knuckles. “what's the other thing?” Master X wasn't always a flirtatious one, but when they were Zero couldn't help but freeze up. ONE from the action. TWO he was hopelessly in love with his master, he fell silent not even moving a muscle for he knew princesss Roll, prince Blues and prince Rock like to keep a close eye on him even though they probably weren't watching or were even in the castle right now part of him feared them and knew they would strike him down were he stood if any of them saw even this small action of fondness he didn't even start.

X lead Zero over to the bed pulling him on top of them once they were settled between the pillows.

“master X,” he protested. “this is…this is unmannerly.”

“what's unmannerly about this?” they gave him a chaste kiss on the lips and proceeded more but not before asking if he lock the door on his way in and he replied a nod. “good.” they said.

“You're my servant and I will use you how I see fit,” another kiss. “i want you to be happy, and you are when we are together,” his shirt was being unbuttoned. “so indulge me just a minute please.”

Zero couldn't stand it, the hot breathes on his neck giving him goosebumps, the wet kisses on his shoulder blades taking him away and finally the knee driving inbetween his legs causing him to half hold a groan but let it seep through his teeth.

“m-master X…” he pushed his pelvis against them creating the sensation that urged him on everytime.

“yes?”

X was calm, like nothing else in the world was going on but this, nothing was happening except this very moment.

“i…” Zero was losing himself he allowed his eyes to close and draw his head back in the feeling, X knew what he liked and how to treat him that's why they were doing this teasing him like this.

“you have to speak up Zero I don't know what you want.”

Liar, X knew what he wanted they knew how to play him like a stringed instrument pulling every string just right, tight enough until he was so tight he struggled to keep his sanity.

“there, I want you there.” he wriggled between their legs emphasizing he wanted something done to his lower regions. X took Zero's shirt and slipped it off onto the bed and out of the way they started dressing down until they were in a pare of white puffy pantaloons and Zero just in his brown pants nothing else but a hair tie of messy hair.

“i love you like this.” more sweet kisses, bold enough to take his lips and sip his moans and words away not that he had anything to say to he first place. “i love how messy this hair gets when we do this, I love how flush you get when I kiss you,” more kisses assaulted Zero he couldn't speak, X was biting and sucking his bottom lip pulling him closer and nudging that knee further and further until he gasped.

“M-master! I'll soil myself soon. ”

X took his lips again ignoring his warning exploring his mouth tonguing their way over his dominating the battle he could so easily win, or so he thought. X pulled the blondes cock out of his pants and jerked it a few times causing him to let out sweet sounds of pleasure in their mouth, the kiss was getting messy and their lips were getting red amd puffy but neither of them cared Zero only wanted release by X's hand.

Suddenly X pulled away leaving a string that connected the two with saliva, then they pulled their underwear down just enough for their own member to see the light of day.

Zero knew exactly what this ment.

“watch closely.”

X scooted closer, Zero's eyes were fixed on what they were doing to him. X rubbed both muscles together slowly creating a rhythm of grinding into Zero his eyes never looking away, his precum started smearing over X's own pale skin his member looked much bigger compared to his masters but that was okay cause like his master their cock was pretty cute with how small it was.

He closed his eyes for a moment to just feel everything, he felt their slits meet the heads were touching breaking apart and coming together like when they kissed, they were kissing and the precum was saliva. 

“X!” he push back on his hands forcing his thurst to be more wild.

Zero was losing his mind, he had completely lost it and who wouldn't with the way X was grinding into him? Both their sensitive parts vigorously rubbing against eachother it was undignified and unbecoming of both of them, this uncouth behavior would have  
his name be tarnished if somebody were to come into X's quarters and see him bouncing on the bed with his secret lover.

“it feels good doesn't it?” X voice came out of nowhere all of a sudden. “It's alright you can tell me.” their voice was soft as a feather and Zero felt like he could be anything and act any kind of way around X and not get judged for it.

“y-yes! I want more please penetrate me master please.” he begged.

As tempted as that sounded X really had something important to be doing they had plan for this to be a short session, but with the way his hair flowed and mouth drooled how could they say no to this begging?

“can you turn over for me then?”

Zero almost instantly turned over and exit himself from his pants now fully exposed to the cold air his fine hairs were standing up but he didn't care he just wanted his master inside him.

“we sadly don't have time for long preparation so I will do as best I can.” X got down closer to his rear and spread his cheeks so they could lap at his entrance, X dip their tongue in puckered hole pushing the ring of muscles around playfully. Zero covered his mouth to keep the whole castle from hearing his pleads. “hurry.” he whispered between thoarty moans.

X tongue did marvelous things to Zero worked it's way as far into him as X could manage and had him curling in on himself and begging to be taken soon.

X gave him one last kiss on the hip and sat up on their knees. “okay, sit back onto me.” they oat their lap, Zero didn't need to be told twice, he settled his hole on the tip. “i would love to tease you and allow only this much contact but I'm a busy person Zero.”

Zero pushed the rest of the way in, sliding down onto X's lap and settled there for a few seconds to adjust. His short time limit was up and he started moving, yes X wasn't big or long but it filled Zero more then anything cause X was the only one who had ever taken him, the first time they had sex was in the dead of night at the large dinning table everybody in the castle ate at. They waited until everybody left and X just got Zero on his back on the table and topped him right there, when everybody was gone and asleep of course.

“harder master.” his hole was sucking X everytime they pulled out and was rewarded when he went back down, X was thursting into him in tune with his hip drops hitting that spot right on the money.

“master ahh!” Zero couldn't control his wild tendency he swore, talked like he had never been train to speak properly. “mother of fuck X punish my ass, I'm being unforgivablely bad right now...I, I need you to fix me so I won't swear anymore.”

“Don't cum until I have first.” was all X said behind their smile of amusement.

X reared up and started bucking quickly into Zero who toppled over from not being able to feel his legs anymore.

“FUCK ME.” he couldn't stop his vulgar mouth. “PUNISH YOUR SERVANT, NO I AM A SLAVE, S-sshhit.. SHOW ME HOW TO LIVE DECENTLY!”

his language continued until X pushed him against the pillow where his words were muffled and they started coming. “Wait for my cue.” X struggled but kept hitting him right in his prostate until his muffled swears were screams. “NOW.” as if on cue he came all over the bed and his body fell with trimmers from his high.

X rode out their organism and didn't bother pulling out curling up next to their secret lover. “you were so good,” a sweet kiss was rewarded to his cheek. “i have work to do so you may stay here until you can get up.” he didn't even respond but he heard his order and said yes master in his head before dozing off.

When he woke up X was gone and he was tucked under the covers clothes folded on the neighborly dresser.

**Author's Note:**

> Cringes at my own work ew


End file.
